Pasión
by karin vongola
Summary: Se gustaban, se amaban, se deseaban... ZeroYori


Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri Hino...

**Pasión**

* * *

><p>El olor a sangre alertó sus sentidos, por lo que corrió deprisa al punto proveniente del delicioso y adictivo aroma. Entonces se preocupo un poco al ver hacia donde le llevaba aquel olor endemoniado: las habitaciones del sol. Más específicamente los dormitorios de chicas. Y yacía parado frente a la puerta de su a veces exasperante novia, su Yori.<p>

Entró deprisa y la encontró tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas estaban impregnadas de sangre, así como su uniforme y su cuello. Algún jodido vampiro le había mordido. Y no cualquier vampiro, un sangre pura. Estaba convirtiéndose. ¿Sara tal vez? Demonios, no lo sabia y tampoco es que tuviese intenciones de averiguarlo en ese preciso momento, ella era lo más importante.

Se acercó hasta su posición, alzándola del suelo, este quedo impregnado de la sangre de la chica.

La deposito en la cama para mayor comodidad, aunque en ese estado dudaba que ella lo notara. Se dispuso a esperar que pasase la transformación. Era mejor acompañarle ya que eran momentos difíciles, además en cuanto fuese una de _ellos _tendría sed, y era mejor que él la saciase antes de que la chica saliese de allí formando un barullo entre sus compañeros.

Yori apretaba las sabanas, como si estas pudiesen sentir y calmar un poco su dolor. Un rato luego se tranquilizó y su respiración se normalizó.

Tenía sed. Su garganta estaba seca y le pedía a gritos algo de beber. Al respirar noto que algo olía bien, su propia sangre. Tomó asiento y clavó sus colmillos en su muñeca y comenzó a beber con avidez.

Zero decidió acercarse y detenerla. Podría drenarse ella sola si seguía así, y luego sería peor. Ojos rojos se encontraron con violetas y Yori le miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía Zero en su habitación?¿Por qué su mirada despedía ira, tristeza?

Ira porque odiaba a los vampiros y odiaba más aún serlo. Tristeza porque Yori no merecía ser una de ellos, era un castigo muy fuerte para alguien tan dulce y atenta.

El peliplateado acercó su cuello hasta los colmillos de la chica, quien en principio no entendió el porqué de la acción del muchacho. Sin embargo y por algún motivo le mordió en un reflejo rápido y comenzó a succionar.

La sangre de Zero le resultó la cosa más deliciosa que había probado jamás. Un manjar exquisito e incomparable, más aún que la suya propia. Siguió bebiendo con lentitud y sus ojos volvieron a ser castaños, señal de que estaba satisfecha. Posó sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios limpiando la sangre al lamerla de sus dedos.

Antes de que Zero se alejase, procedió a lamer los residuos de sangre que manchaban su inmaculado cuello. Apretujó su cabello entre sus manos y le acercó más hacia ella. Hace mucho que deseaba hacer algo así y no perdería la oportunidad que se le presentó en bandeja de plata.

Zero la inclinó hacia la cama, posándose sobre ella y aspirando su aroma. La sangre a su alrededor y su aroma natural se le antojaron netamente adictivos. Lamió su cuello, clavó sus colmillos y probó al fin la sangre que estuvo evitando consumir desde el principio. Deliciosa. Mucho más que la de los Kuran aunque fuesen sangre pura.

-Me gustas, te amo, te deseo- Le susurró Yori al oído mientras sentía que la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo. Y por irónico que sonase, se sentía increíblemente bien, rayando en lo lascivo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, las alertas de Zero se encendieron. No sentía algo así desde que Yuuki estaba a su lado, era aún su mejor amiga, su confidente, su amada. Pero ella se había marchado. Y Yori, lo quisera o no, se había estado anclando en su corazón poco a poco, casi sin que se darse cuenta. Sayori Wakaba le gustaba, le fascinaba, y le traía sentimientos que creía enterrados. Sí, le amaba. Adoraba a Yori. Era su droga.

Yori se aferró al cuello de Zero con premura.

Los besos que él le proveía a su cuello estaban volviéndola loca. Del cuello fue subiendo, con parsimonia, hasta sus labios. Obsequiándole el primero de los numerosos y pasionales besos que vendrían a continuación.

Gemía y jadeaba. El chico comenzó a quitar su uniforme sin apuros, tierna y sensualmente, besando cada milímetro de piel expuesta como si fuese un tesoro invaluable.

Observó entonces los ojos de Zero, oscurecidos gracias a la desenfrenada lujuria que vivían ambos en aquellos momentos.

Suspiró profundamente, y otro gemido inundó la habitación al sentir que sus pieles se encontraban. Era excitante sentir la piel de Zero sobre la suya, acariciándola, besando y lamiendo sus senos, su vientre, alrededor del ombligo. Joder, iba a volverla loca. Iba a matarla de placer.

-Zero- Supiró su nombre una y otra vez, rogando por más contacto, por más caricias, por más besos.

Acarició su espalda y le clavó las uñas al ser penetrada por primera vez. Dolió. Sin embargo aquel dolor no era mayor que el placer que crecía a raudales a cada segundo. Zero mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, repartiendo besos nuevamente desde el cuello hasta sus senos. Comenzó entonces a acariciar uno de sus pezones con la mano, mientras que el otro era saboreado lentamente por su lengua, que humedecía el lugar causándole más de una descarga que la recorrió entera. Yori irguió la espalda por instinto al sentir todo aquello.

-Yori- Susurró el con voz roca debido a la excitación, no paraba de gemir quedamente su nombre, la chica pensó que podría derretirse en cualquier momento al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado tan sensualmente.

Yori sintió como las contracciones comenzaban a llenar su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar el nombre de Zero, jadear y que su corazón aumentase a un más el ritmo de sus latidos. Finalmente algo explotó en su interior y sintió como un liquido caliente le invadía. Zero había acabado en su interior lo que se sentía someramente placentero, dándole un plus al acto carnal.

El peliplateado se desplomó sobre Yori, cansado de aquella faena, y la chica sin protesto le abrazó y besó su cabello y luego sus labios en cuanto estos se acercaron a su posición.

-También te amo- dijo él, posándose en el recoveco del cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué haremos cuando nos graduemos?- Preguntó Yori de repente. Ya faltaba poco para la fecha.

-Casarnos- respondió el muchacho aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Qué lindo eres!- Soltó la chica sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa invadió sus labios, y también los de Zero, ante la reacción de la castaña, aunque ella no lo hubiese visto.

Zero era romántico a su manera. Ya sabía leer sus emociones y sentimientos estratégicamente ocultos tras sus ojos y expresiones, e incluso sus oraciones o monosílabos escuetos. Él no hablaba mucho y ella tampoco es que hablara demasiado. Sin embargo se entendían a la perfección con simples miradas o expresiones mutuas.

Zero se acostó a su lado, tomó su mano acercando su cuerpo al de él. Yori recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y comenzó a acariciar su piel con el dedo índice. Cerró los ojos dispuesta acompañarle, ya que el muchacho había caído en un sueño profundo.

Tras la partida de Yuuki forjaron una amistad que poco a poco se convirtió en gusto, y mas tarde en adicción y amor. Porque querían darse todo, pero también querían recibir todo lo que el otro pudiese proveerles...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Me gusta esta pareja. Es diferente :Yori no es como las demas, Zero pues... tampoco. Sería lindo que al final quedasen juntos. Aunque quien sabe, el tiempo lo dirá todo.

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
